realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Nic’Epona
NIC’EPONA Large Outsider (Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 7d8+21 (52 hp) Initiative: +5 (Dex, Improved Initiative) Speed: 60 ft AC: 18 (+1 Dex, +7 natural), touch 11, flat-footed 17 Attacks: 2 hooves +10 melee, bite +5 melee; or rear kick +10 melee Damage: Hoof 1d8+4, bite 1d4+2; rear kick 3d8+6 Face/Reach: 10 ft by 10 ft/5 ft Special Attacks: Stampede, (attacks as +2 weapon) Special Qualities: SR 17, plane shift, color change, DR 10/+2, immune to charms, detect charm, sure footing Saves: Fort +8, Ref +6, Will +8 Abilities: Str 18, Dex 13, Con 17, Int 16, Wis 17, Cha 18 Skills: Hide +11, Knowledge (the planes) +17, Listen +12, Move Silently +16, Search +13, Sense Motive +15, Spot +12 Feats: Improved Initiative, Power Attack Climate/Terrain: Any land (Outlands) Organization: Solitary or herd (5-50) Challenge Rating: 7 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: 8-14 HD (Large); 15-28 HD (Huge) Nic’Epona are the wild horses of the Outlands that roam the planes far and wide. They are also called Epona’s daughters, named after the goddess herself whom they are supposedly descended from. They defend the realm of Tir na Og, riding out in massive herds to overwhelm any who would threaten it. They do not harass those who are welcome in the realm, and pay mortals little heed while at home, except to friends or those to whom they owe a debt of honor. Nic’Epona are identical to normal horses, except for the glint of intelligence in their eyes. They can appear as any color of the rainbow, and can change color at will, though each one has its favorite hue and pattern. All nic’Epona are female, and are produced by the union of one of their kind with a mortal male equine creature (be it a horse, pegasus, or unicorn). Nic’Epona are very protective of their foals. Nic’Epona away from home are very friendly, and enjoy the companionship of travelers and others. Nic’Epona delight in conversation and stories, and will offer a ride to another plane to someone who treats one well and keeps her entertained. Giving gifts to the nic’Epona certainly helps her disposition, as well as flattery and earning her trust. If a nic’Epona is properly befriended, she will come to a person’s rescue when called for - but if she is poorly treated, she is likely to leave someone in a very hostile place. COMBAT Nic’Epona are surprisingly fierce in combat, biting and kicking their foes with sharp hooves that hit like a battleaxe. They will bite anyone foolish enough to approach them without permission, or kick an opponent foolish enough to stand behind them. They are immune to charm spells, but prefer to allow a caster to think they are under his control, if only to abandon him on some unfriendly plane. If she is not doing well in combat, a nic’Epona will step back, charge at her foe, and plane shift right before hitting, leaving a temporary rainbow silhouette in her place. Stampede (Ex): If a nic’Epona herd numbers 20 or greater, they are able to create a mighty stampede. The herd must be at least 150 feet away from their target to build up speed. This stampede is 60 feet wide (plus 60 feet for every 10 additional nic’Epona present), and any creature caught in it is subject to being trampled by the nic’Epona. All targets in the area suffer 10d6 points of crushing damage (Reflex save DC X for half). Stampeding nic’Epona are essentially fearless, and are immune to all fear attacks. Plane Shift (Su): Nic’Epona can plane shift, as the spell, at will. They can travel to any place in the Outer Planes that they have seen, except for certain realms of unfriendly powers (without an invitation at least). The nic’Epona’s hooves glow with a faint purple fire when this power is activated, and she must be able to take a few steps for the magic to work. Color Change (Sp): At will, a nic’Epona may change her coloration to any color of the rainbow, including colors that can only be seen by infrared or ultraviolet light. They can appear to have any sort of pattern, and can have multiple colors at once. Immune to Charms (Ex): Nic’Epona are completely immune to all sorts of magical charm spells and effects, as well as any sort of magic designed to coerce them or gain their trust. Detect Charms (Sp): Nic’Epona are able to automatically detect any sort of charm magic being cast or in place. Sure Footing (Su): Nic’Epona can walk on any surface, or lack thereof, including quicksand, water, or even air. So long as the nic’Epona is walking or running and remains moving, a momentary invisible walkway appears below her feet, allowing her to perform what appears to be an impossible feat. They can even use this effect to run up vertical surfaces. This effect can last up to one hour at a time (at which point it ceases to exist), during which time their hooves flare a bright blue flame. No other creature can stand on or use the causeway, and only creatures riding the nic’Epona can benefit from it. Outsider Traits: A nic’Epona has darkvision (60-foot range). It cannot be raised or resurrected. Category:Outsiders Category:Inhabitants of the Outlands